<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forum Deals With Flirting by NonstopCreatorOfNonsense</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031590">Forum Deals With Flirting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonstopCreatorOfNonsense/pseuds/NonstopCreatorOfNonsense'>NonstopCreatorOfNonsense</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Seduction, Bad Flirting, Children of Characters, Errortale Sans (Undertale), F/M, Fan Characters, Flirting, Gen, Human/Monster Society, Humorous Ending, Next Generation, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prejudice Against Monsters (Undertale), Rejection, Romantic Soulmates, Skeletons, Some Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonstopCreatorOfNonsense/pseuds/NonstopCreatorOfNonsense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Error's eldest son, Forum, just wants to enjoy some time with his soulmate, but one of her ex-friends unexpectedly shows up and attempts to flirt with him, solely to get under her skin</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character/Original Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forum Deals With Flirting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Awe c'mon, hot stuff. Can’t a girl get your number?" </p>
<p>Narrowing his sockets in mild annoyance, the black skeleton sighed, "I don’t give my number to strangers. I’d apologize for that, but there’s no need for such measures, is there?" </p>
<p>The brunette puffed her cheeks out; This wasn’t going according to plan. Not at all. She’d been relentless in her efforts to flirt with this… <em>creature</em>, and so far, she hadn’t made any progress whatsoever. Forum grumbled something under his breath and returned to his book, not seeming to mind as Roxanne laid her head on his shoulder. In a last ditch effort to get under the other girl’s skin and flirt with the skeleton, the brunette’s lips curled into a small, almost shy smile as she reached out, delicately placing a hand on his cheekbone and coaxing him to turn his head and look at her. </p>
<p>Batting her eyelashes and doing her absolute best to appear cute, she pouted, leaning down just enough for the front of her shirt to sag, revealing the lacy bra she wore beneath it. Despite the distraction, Forum kept his eye lights focused on her face, frowning and clearly becoming more agitated than he’d already been before, "What do you want <em>now</em>, human? Haven’t you pestered me enough for one day?" </p>
<p>The brunette internally cursed at him; The way he spoke to her with such disrespect and completely ignored how she used her body to try gaining his attention was beginning to piss her off. Regardless, she smiled cutely, tilting her head, "Don’t be like that, cutie… I’m just curious about you, that’s all. Won’t you at least humor me a little? I’ll leave you alone afterwards, I promise.” Raising a single brow bone, his phalanges instinctively found the top corner of the page he was on in his book, and he folded it, marking his place before closing the book and pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose a bit, “And <em>what exactly</em> are you curious about?”</p>
<p>Smile widening slightly, she leaned closer, her lips dangerously close to brushing against his teeth as she mumbled, “I just wondered what it’d be like to kiss you. Do you think you could show me?” Sockets narrowing in annoyance again, a noticeable shade of sky blue dusted across his cheekbones and he let out an even deeper sigh than before, opening his mouth just enough for two midnight blue tongues to loll out, his eye lights vanishing and leaving his sockets completely red. Due to his embarrassment, his figure began to glitch heavily, his voice following suit, <em>“HoW aB-bOuT n-No? eVeN iF y-Y-yOu <b>W-wErE</b> aCtUaLlY iNtO <b>f-FrEaKsHoWs</b> L-lIkE m-M-mE, i’M nOt InTo f-FrEaKsHoWs L-lIkE y-Y-yOu, YoU <b>d-DiSgUsTiNg HaRlOt</b>." </em></p>
<p>At his sudden change in appearance and behavior, the brunette’s eyes widened and she let out a startled cry, stumbling backwards in an effort to get away from him. Stomach twisting with a warped sense of amusement and satisfaction, Forum’s frown shifted into a malicious grin and his fingers twitched, midnight blue threads that almost matched his tongues appearing seemingly out of nowhere to wrap around one of the brunette's wrists as his voice glitched and warbled, <em>"wHaT’s WrOnG, hUmAn? GiViNg Up On TrYnA kIsS mE aLrEaDy?" </em></p>
<p>The brunette shrieked again, ripping her wrist out of his threads' grasp. Watching as she turned tail and ran off with an expression of terror plastered on her face, the skeleton let out a heavily glitched chuckle. Threads vanishing as his eye lights returned and his tongues disappeared back into his mouth, his glitching began to fade and he sighed in satisfaction, relaxing in his seat again. Cuddling into his side, Roxanne’s lips curled into a small smile and she shook her head, her voice a mumble, "You’re awful sometimes, y'know that?" </p>
<p>Feeling her boyfriend wrap an arm around her waist, she relaxed further, and he playfully raised a brow bone at her, tilting his head, "Maybe so. Doesn’t it take one to know one though, Roxie?” Sticking her tongue out and playfully shoving him, she couldn’t help but smile again, <em>“God, you’re such a dweeb.”</em> He chuckled, “You love it though, and you can’t deny it.” Letting out an exaggerated sigh, she made a face, turning to face him. Watching her curiously to see what she was up to, he hummed softly, the sound holding a questioning tone. Lips curling into a mischievous grin, she lifted a hand, curling it into a fist around the collar of his shirt and yanking him closer to herself, pressing a soft kiss to his cheekbone. Lips almost pressing against his teeth as well, his cheekbones immediately began to glow a bright shade of sky blue and his sockets widened, going completely red and filling with errors. Seeing his blush and the look on his face, Roxanne laughed softly, staying cuddled as close to him as possible. </p>
<p>He was a dork, sure, but she loved him dearly, and she couldn’t wait for the day when she was able to <em>finally</em> tell him that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(link to original Tumblr post w/my doodle of Forum <a href="https://lover-of-skellies.tumblr.com/post/621405119479791616/forum-deals-with-flirting-a-random-lil-blurb-i">here</a>)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As stated in the summary, Forum is the child of Error Sans and another character of mine, who happens to be human. Roxanne is just the lovely lady with a typically bad attitude that he ends up with</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>